Overload
by Eyeflower
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots. No specific pairing; just a mess of fluff and angst, as well as a touch of attempted but miserably failed humor.
1. Blindsided

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim any rights._

_**Author's note:** My little home for my drabble collection, some written for prompts and challenges, others written on a whim. No specific pairing; just a mess of fluff and angst, as well as a touch of attempted _(but miserably failed)_ humor!_

* * *

**Blindsided**

**

* * *

**

A massive cloud of dust and debris exploded about the area and two legs fought hard to regain what precious balance they could grasp. Crimson and white blurred together as the hanyou slid across the soil, unable to prevent himself from pummeling into the startled monk behind him. The sheer force of the impact gave away a sickening thud and the two tangled into a mess of limbs, hair and prayer beads on the ground.

Miroku groaned, having sustained the brunt of the damage. His fingers clenched around the dusty soil around him as he felt sharp pain seethe through his every bone and muscle. While the hanyou was quickly back up on his feet and battling youkai once more, the monk found it much harder to salvage his composure and strength. He rolled over on his back, eyes widening when he detected a second youkai advancing on him with remarkable speed. His fingers searched desperately for his staff and scarcely managed to swing it about to slam it horizontally into the gaping jaws of his assailant, narrowly blocking the attack.

"_HIRAIKOTSU!"_

The familiar boomerang passed over the monk and sliced through the youkai. A blanket of dirt and youkai blood covered him, and Miroku spluttered helplessly. Hiraikotsu circled over him once more, heading back in the direction it had originated from and Sango soon appeared by his side, her fingers secured tightly around the boomerang's leather binding. "Are you all right, houshi-sama?"

"Mm," Miroku nodded grimly and winced as he sat up. He dug the end of his staff into the ground and pulled himself to his feet with Sango's help.

A second dust cloud erupted suddenly about the area as Tessaiga clashed straight into the earth, missing its target by mere inches. Inuyasha cursed loudly and swung the large blade around, hoping to catch enough momentum to strike the bird youkai. It proved futile once more and Tessaiga gave another shrill cry of metal against stone when it struck solid rock. A low snarl erupted from the hanyou. "Oi, bouzu! Get to work, will you!?"

Miroku released a heavy sigh and cringed when another wave of pain assaulted his senses. "Houshi?" Sango's gentle voice carried through the loud pounding in his head. _Focus…_ The monk blinked several times as vertigo hit him and his legs caved away from under him.

An "Oof!" emitted from the taijiya when Miroku came crashing down on her, the weight of his limp body forcing her into an awkward seating position on the ground. Her left arm slid around his back to cradle him, facing him upwards, while her right hand worked its way around his neck to support his head. "Houshi-sama!" Brown eyes clouded over with fear and pure instinct kicked in as she began scanning his body for injuries.

* * *

**_End note:_**_ Written July 2008. Started it, never finished it and molded it into a drabble. 468 words.  
_


	2. Falling Slowly

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim any rights to the series or any of its characters.  
_

* * *

**Falling Slowly**

**

* * *

**

Kagome snuck across the camp, carefully stepping around her sleeping comrades. The warmth from the still crackling fire warmed her skin as she passed it, heading straight for one of the nearby trees. She came to a stop just shy of the crimson-clad figure resting against it and quietly knelt by his side, chewing on her lower lip as she assessed whether or not the hanyou was asleep.

Inuyasha's still body sat resting against the tree, his amber eyes closed and hidden from the world. His chest rose and fell in a rhythm that oddly enough seemed to calm the girl's rampant nerves. Letting her gaze wander over his peaceful features, she realized that it had gotten to be rare thing to see him in such an exposed state. Usually, he would be keeping watch while the rest of them slept, convinced that he needed to protect them. Even when the monk or taijiya offered to keep watch overnight, he'd scoff and tell them that demons did not need as much rest as puny humans.

Kagome smiled fondly from her place beside him, relieved that he was finally getting a break, especially after that day's horrifying events. Snapping back to reality, her gaze dropped to the large, still damp, blood-stain on his vividly red suikan, scarcely above his abdomen. Her expression fell into a frown. She hadn't realized that his wound had been so severe to cause so much blood loss. _If the idiot had just let me help him earlier…_

Leaning forward, the girl reached over to push open the fabric, revealing the bloodied white shirt underneath it. She scowled at it, itching to throw it into the nearest river and wash the horrible stain out of it. Forcing aside her need of cleanliness, Kagome angled herself on her knees and adeptly slid her fingers across the cloth, carefully parting his kosode. Her breath caught slightly as the gaping large wound was exposed amongst a number of old scars scattered on his skin. "You jerk…" she seethed in a whisper before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

The triangle-shaped ears atop Inuyasha's ears twitched, and the softest growl rumbled deep within his chest. His head shifted to better accommodate his position, rising slowly before falling back to rest against the tree. "I told you not to worry about it," he spoke quietly, the gentleness in his tone startling her. His eyelids fluttered open when the smell of salt and water filled his nose.

"How can I _not_ worry ?" she replied briskly, tears brimming in her eyes, while picking up her first aid kit and placing it in her lap. It wasn't a rare incident that he got hurt, the way he threw himself into battle without a second thought, but it broke her every time. She could do nothing _but_ worry and fear for his safety. "You have a gaping hole in your chest, and you're playing it off as if it were nothing!!" she hissed and yanked on the front of his suikan as if to emphasize her point.

There was no retort from the hanyou, no scoff and no complaints as molten gold eyes watched her dab lightly at his skin with a piece of wet cloth, delicately avoiding the open wound. Her touch remained as tender as ever, but the rest of her body had stiffened significantly, revealing her growing discomfort. Reading her body language had never been a difficult task; he could smell the changes in her emotions. From discomfort to worry and fear… sometimes even exhilaration and excitement when he touched her. The latter had become increasingly difficult to disregard, especially when her heart raced and her cheeks flushed to that remarkable pink shade.

His keen hearing picked up a frustrated noise from the girl and a fuzzy ear quivered ever so slightly. She had skillfully cleaned his wound and had somehow managed to remove his suikan. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine when her fingers brushed across his skin, working on ridding him of his kosode. Reaching out, he captured her wrist in his hand to still her ministrations. "Kagome…"

"I need to bandage your wound," she murmured, head lowered and a heated blush spreading across her cheeks. When his grip only tightened, she raised her head to meet his gaze. Behind the confusion and the apprehension visible in his eyes, there was a trace of something far more intense... a familiar feeling that she would often see in him, but one she couldn't put a finger on.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she was quick to interrupt. "You're hanyou, you heal quickly. I get it." She tugged her wrist carefully when his fingers relaxed and slid her previously captured hand down into his. Their fingers intertwined, her delicate hand soft and warm. "You promised to protect me, so _please_… let me take care of you."

He nodded slowly, enthralled by how her hand fit so perfectly in his. His male hanyou pride was suddenly forgotten; he was much more interested in Kagome's gentle touch.

Perhaps being dependent on others wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_**End note:** Written February 20th, 2010, on a whim. 861 words.  
_


	3. Persuasion

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim any rights to the series or any of its characters._

**Author's note:** 781 words. Submitted for the _'Charm'_ prompt challenge over at mirsan_fics on livejournal. Won first place. Thank you to everyone who read it and voted; it means a lot to me._  
_

* * *

**Persuasion**

**

* * *

**

Miroku had learned quickly how to perfect his social skills throughout the years. He knew exactly what people wanted and needed to hear, and how to best go about coaxing them into giving in to his charismatic personality. It had worked with countless villagers on endless quests and it had been effective on Muushin-sama over the years. Even Kagome and Shippou were easily swayed by his beguiling character.

Inuyasha had proven to be more difficult to influence, but the monk had soon learned that with the help of the hanyou's favorite foods and a subtle comment once in a while to boost his ego, you could easily persuade him to do things he would normally refuse.

No, his most difficult contender had been, and still was, the taijiya. No matter how hard he tried or how charming he was, he still could not break through her barriers. She remained fierce and unaffected by his tricks, quick to spoil his plans with a dry comment or well-placed sound of disapproval.

Miroku took pride in the fact that very few women were able to resist his attractive features and his wits.

Sango was unfortunately one of them.

With a low chant and a quick flick of his wrist, the Buddhist monk slapped an ofuda on the wall of the village house. A collective gasp erupted from the onlookers, sans his companions, and the entire village broke into an ovation when their savior monk announced that the demon plaguing their town had been banished. "You may all rest easy this evening!" He turned to give them all a brilliant smile, but froze momentarily when his gaze fell on the taijiya standing across from him, amidst the sea of village dwellers.

They fell into a leisure stroll towards the headman's house, where overnight housing had been offered to them. Their friends meandered behind them, bickering about something that eluded Miroku. He filtered their voices out as background noise and threw a quick glance at the woman at his side. He was grateful for the distance between them and their companions; it allowed the two of them to quietly enjoy the warm summer breeze and the company of one another.

"Houshi-sama," Sango started, her right hand gripping the leather bindings of Hiraikotsu over her shoulder as if it were her lifeline. "Why do you do the things that you do?"

He mulled over her query, a deep frown settling on his lips. "Hmm?"

"Lie, cheat and deceive others… why do you do it?" her voice had gone quiet as they walked, and the monk had to strain his ears to hear the most rueful vibe hidden underneath her soft tone.

The spheres on his staff jingled against metal as he moved, and there was the longest pause between the two of them before his gaze shifted to the forest that stretched beyond the village and he spoke in a poignant tone rivaling hers. "Take a look at the people here, Sango, and tell me what you see."

Upon his request, the taijiya fixed her eyes on the people surrounding them. They were poor farmers with few possessions, besieged by harsh winters and youkai. She frowned, her heart wrenching at the sight of the collapsed buildings and the torn garments on the people. But as quickly as her heart had broken, a feeling of hope rushed through her when the village children drew her attention, chanting and cheering a verse about the Buddhist monk and his companions while they ran back and forth between the two groups.

Miroku smiled solemnly. "There is much evil in this world. These villagers were born and raised amidst the chaos, but look at them now." He nodded at the children then turned to her. "There is not a single worry etched in their hearts at this very moment." Sango met his gaze in surprise. "I lie, I cheat and I deceive because of this. If I can make their lives a little less painful, take away their worries if only for a moment and make them _smile_, then it is all worth it. I do not feel remorseful if I am able to take away their grief."

Holding his gaze, Sango gave him a warm smile and nodded. The children carried on their mantra as they continued onward, content with their newfound understanding for one another. Reaching out, she carefully slipped her hand into his beaded one and their fingers intertwined. "You are a good man, Houshi-sama."

Violet orbs danced with delight and the monk gently squeezed her hand.

Perhaps it wasn't possible for the taijiya to fully submit to his charm, but that would certainly not stop Miroku from trying.


	4. Dazed

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim any rights to the series or any of its characters._

**Author's note:** This was originally the beginning of a one shot that I've had in mind for a while, but as I was writing it, I realized that it would stand well on its own. So I split the one shot in two and shaped this into a drabble instead._  
_

* * *

**Dazed**

**

* * *

**

There were few things in life that Miroku feared. He did not fear youkai. He did not fear humans. He did not fear death itself, only the path leading there should the curse of the kazaana see to his ruin and swallow him up whole, like his father before him. He did sometimes fear the consequences of Inuyasha's recklessness, but he did not fear the hanyou himself. Even Kagome's temper did not dissuade the monk.

What _did_ yield a terror in him unlike anything else he had ever experienced was a sight that he desperately wished he would never set eyes upon. It rendered him helpless and wrung every ounce of hope out of him.

And now, it was happening before his very eyes. His worst fear was slowly becoming reality.

He had gotten separated from the rest of his companions by a vicious blow to his chest. It had sent him flying several feet through the air before gravity had yanked him down and he had crashed ruthlessly to the ground. Miroku wheezed and coughed as his broken ribs sent a jolt of pain through him. Each passing second seemed like a lifetime while his body struggled to process the damage. Finally, he hissed and rolled over on his unscathed side, lifting his head off the ground while his vision cleared.

He froze at the scene before him.

Violet orbs watched in complete horror as the thick branches of the tree youkai shot out and wrapped tightly around Sango's delicate form. The sick sound of bark against leather reached his ears as the taijiya was raised clear off the ground, several feet into the air. For a split second, he caught Sango's petrified gaze. Instants later, her eyelids squeezed shut and Miroku felt his heart shatter as a bloodcurdling scream of agony escaped her lips.

Numbness spread throughout his muscles and paralyzed him.

He had done many things in his short life. He had lied and he had cheated… but he had also helped the less fortunate, protected the weak and nurtured those who needed a helping hand. For all his sins and virtues, would fate truly force him to watch the woman he had come to love perish? Had karma not punished him enough by cursing his family with the kazaana and robbing him of his father?

"_Sango…"_ He did not recognize his own voice, or the desperation seeping from his quiet whisper.

"Miroku, get the fuck up!" Inuyasha bellowed as he shot through the air with the fully transformed Tessaiga raised above his head. The youkai jerked the taijiya to the side to avoid the narrow attack and Sango's screams reduced to a series of dazed groans. Refusing to waste time, the hanyou launched off one of the branches and gathered enough momentum to swing Tessaiga around to sever the bone crushing wines that held Sango captive. The massive fang sliced clear through the base of the appendage where it connected with the tree's stem and the youkai let out a shrill cry, lashing out at his assailant with his remaining limbs.

Still ensnared and on the brink of unconsciousness, Sango fell helplessly towards the ground.

"_MIROKU!"_

Forcefully pulled out of his daze by Inuyasha's howl, the monk scrambled desperately to his feet - ignoring his aching muscles and limbs - and fell into a mad dash towards the falling taijiya.

He had made her a promise, one that he intended to keep. Fate, karma… they could both punish him for his sins, but Sango was all that he had.

He'd be damned if he was going to let anyone take her away from him.

* * *

_**End note:** Written April 11th, 2010. 608 words._


	5. Depraved

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim any rights to the series or any of its characters._

**Author's note:** 291 words. Submitted for the _'Miss'_ prompt challenge over at mirsan_fics on livejournal. It was supposed to be 300 words or less, and I'm surprised that I managed to tie it together without exceeding the word count limit. This drabble tied for second place with landofthekwt's wonderful entry, whoo!_  
_

* * *

**Depraved**

**

* * *

**

Sango had caught on early how to read Miroku. She had picked up on the most subtle of hints in his behavior without much difficulty. When he was brooding, she was there to console him. When he feared that his demise would come before Naraku's, she was there to reassure him. Of course, when he was carrying out his lecherous ways on the poor, unsuspecting village women, she was there to reprimand him.

There was one detail about their daily routine that still surprised Sango; the monk's uncanny ability to sneak a feel at her rear when she least expected it. She had been raised as a taijiya to always be one step ahead of her enemies, but with Miroku, she found herself at a loss. How she managed to miss his perverted ambitions _every single time_, she did not know.

It enraged her that a man could so easily manipulate and distract her senses, so much that she had summoned every ounce of her wrath and brought the full extent of it down on the depraved monk once again.

Sango fixed a glare at Miroku as he sat across from her, a print matching the slayer's delicate right hand coloring his left cheek and a small lump on his head from a swift and merciless blow from Hiraikotsu. He sighed dejectedly and rested his sealed hand on his knee. "With Buddha as my witness, Sango, it was an accident. I lost my footing."

She gave an uncharacteristic snort and tightened her grip on the large boomerang.

Fueled with new determination, Sango found solace in the fact that she _would_ learn to read and discern his every move, as with all of her foes.

It was just a matter of time.


	6. Powerless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim any rights to the series or any of its characters.

**Author's note: **_WARNING!_ Contains spoilers for chapter 523 of the manga. It's based on the scene between Miroku and Sango, the one that made me and a number of other people squee. :D

* * *

**Powerless**

**

* * *

**

She felt powerless. She had seen proof of his impending demise spread from the base of his wrist, up his arm and snake across his shoulder towards his heart. She had heard the rip in the kazaana, the way it wheezed beneath its seal. It threatened to tear past the bindings, much like the terror etched in her heart that sought to control her.

Her grip on his wrist tightened and she leaned over the resting monk. Timidly, she brushed her lips against his. Tears spilled over, trickling down her cheeks.

Time seemed to stop as Sango held her breath.

* * *

**End note:** 100 words. Submitted for the _'Breath'_ prompt challenge over at mirsan_fics on livejournal. Tied for third place._  
_


	7. Jaded

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim any rights to the series or any of its characters.

**Author's note:** Brief continuation of my _'Dazed' _drabble._  
_

* * *

**Jaded**

**

* * *

**

She was injured.

She recognized the dull sensations pouring into every muscle in her body, the feel of burning pain layered deep within the cuts on her arms and legs. Blood trickled from the open wounds, coating the leather material of her clothes. Her breaths came in short, shallow gasps as her senses struggled to adjust to her surroundings.

She didn't know how long she had been unconscious or where she was. What little she did remember was coming back to her in brief flashes. They had come across a village plagued by a large tree youkai. It was night, she recalled, and the demon had surprised them with a direct attack against the village. She remembered being thrown, and she remembered the feel of Miroku's strong arms wrapping around her as she fell.

_Miroku._

Sango willed her eyes to open as her senses slowly returned to her, one by one. The smell of burnt wood filled her nose, along with the bitter taste of blood in her mouth. Her vision still blurred, the taijiya ran her tongue over her lower lip and winced as sharp pain seared through her jaw. She made a slight attempt to move but frowned at the restriction caused by an unfamiliar force. Something had her pinned.

Finally, her vision cleared and she blinked. She found herself stretched out over the length of another body, her head resting on a familiar chest. A mess of tousled dark robes covered the form beneath her and Sango recognized the monk instantaneously, despite her compromising position. Lifting her head, she cringed at the sight of him.

Miroku's arms were wrapped protectively around her smaller form, keeping her tucked closely against him. His robes were torn in many places, deep cuts scattered across his shoulders and arms. Reaching up, Sango brushed the back of her hand against his warm cheek, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Wounds on his arms and his sides… she had no doubt that if he turned him, she would find similar gashes on his back. Slowly, it dawned on her, looking at his lifeless form and inspecting his injuries…

These were the type of lesions that one acquired from shielding another.

The softest rumble of a groan vibrated through Miroku's chest and sent an involuntary tremble through the taijiya. "Houshi-sama…" she murmured hoarsely, her parched throat sending her into a coughing fit.

The shudders of her coughs seemed to snap her companion out of his daze, and Sango was soon met by a pair of troubled violet orbs. "Sango…" he breathed, his beaded hand coming up to brush away the matted strands of her bangs from her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She was exhausted. The fight had taken all of her energy and left her with nothing but an aching and useless body. "I'm tired, houshi-sama," she whispered and closed her eyes, willing herself to lay back down to rest her throbbing head against his chest, seeking his warmth and comfort. Her hands fisted into his robes before her muscles relaxed and she surrendered her body to the fatigue.

The monk's eyes softened as he slid his hand down her back and wrapped it around her waist, tightening his embrace on the demon slayer. "As am I, Sango… as am I," he spoke softly.

* * *

**End note:** Written May 18th, 2010. Word count: 552.

As always, if you notice any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know and I'll try to fix them as soon as I am able to.

Review and I'll love you forever.


End file.
